


Introspection

by inkbadger



Series: I Just Can't Live Without You [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy Rambling, Future Fic, Galra Keith, I dunno I just wanted to have Galra Keith, M/M, Mentions of Galra Biology, Mentions of Sexual Content but no actual sex happens, Paladins as family, Post-Canon, Worldbuilding so to speak?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbadger/pseuds/inkbadger
Summary: Finding out that Keith was part Galra was…. Something of a shock, if most of the team were being honest.To Lance?Not so much.





	Introspection

Finding out that Keith was part Galra was…. Something of a shock, if most of the team were being honest.

To Lance?

Not so much.

Being the idiot’s boyfriend tended to allow him some leeway into… _specific traits_ … that kinda raised a couple flags. Not to mention the small things that the Blue Paladin had been picking up since day one.

For example, the Red Paladin’s ability to somehow use and operate Galra tech without knowing how he did it.

Or, (and this was less widely available knowledge) the way that Keith would literally go limp and start this odd rumbling noise that he could have _sworn_ sounded like purring whenever Lance would run his hands through his long black locks and scratch at his scalp.

Keith denied it with every fibre of his being, but Lance could see the way that he flushed and avoided eye contact, so it was definitely a thing.

And then there were the other small things. Like the fact that whenever they were in the heat of battle, Keith’s eyes would narrow into slits and he would suddenly be much less friendly to the opposition. Not that he was friendly in the first place, mind.

No, it finally took a solid hit from Haggar with corrupted Quintessence that finally did the trick- after stumbling out of the healing pod into Lance’s worried arms, it was discovered that there were thick, patchy scars of dark violet scattered across his skin, other markings across his torso, hands and legs that reminded Lance of vitiligo. His eldest sister had been born with it, Lance always entranced with the dual colors that patterned her skin like cream.

This, inevitably, transferred to Keith. Lance’s new fascination with his lover’s skin was simultaneously a relief and a worry for the Red Paladin. On the one hand, Lance took the news that he was part Galra ridiculously well- on the other, he was _Galra_.

It was in the bedroom that the later discovery of slightly more elongated canines and the appearance of claws came to be- again, to Lance’s endless delight, as well as a slightly more demanding Keith.

Demanding in that apparently Galra were something of a hybrid species who…. Ahem.

 _Knotted_.

Now that had had Lance coughing and sputtering when he’d heard the news. After all, how was one supposed to hear that news when one was literally sleeping with said human. Galra. Hulra? Galman?

Anyway.

To mixed relief and disappointment, Keith had not inherited that trait from his Galran heritage. He had, however, gotten a lot more expressive with his purring _(“It’s not purring, Lance!”)_ and, apparently, gotten something of a Galra period.

Now that was the point where Lance’s brain had short-circuited. Because apparently, despite gender, genetalia, whatever- every Galra had something of a heat/period combo. Which sucked ass, because it meant that every couple of months Keith managed to get even moodier than usual as well as cramps that left him curled up in the foetal position and crying from pain.

Pidge, despite her amusement, did take pity on the poor man, and would join him in his nest of misery for the week with gifts of heating pads and blankets and food. After all, they were, by some extent, in the same boat now.

Allura had been, at the beginning, horrified that Keith was in part related to the species that had singlehandedly destroyed her planet and people, but by now Zarkon was dead, the Blade of Marmora had proven themselves strong allies, and Keith had more than shown that he was dedicated to the team in more ways than one. So after a short and private discussion with Coran, she moved on.

Hunk was hilarious in every way. He continued to check to see if the tell-tale fluffy purple ears or tail were present every morning when he and Lance dragged themselves into the kitchen for breakfast, expressing himself via sad pouts, sighs and puppy eyes.

Lance would chuckle at the puzzled expression Keith adopted each time, pecking his boyfriend on the temple before rustling up their usual mugs of Altean coffee and retreating to the table, where Keith would inevitably be sandwiched between Shiro and Lance, a blanket around his shoulders and a mug of coffee in his hands, and sigh contentedly.

It was a strange life that they led, but for them, it worked. And that was all that mattered as Lance would lean over and whisper something into Keith’s ear, Shiro snorting as he pretended he wasn’t listening.

It was their odd space family, and they stuck together come hell or high water.


End file.
